SELADORE
by jendaiyu
Summary: CHAPTER 4 (KING PROTEA) UPDATED! Kumpulan fanfic ONESHOT! Okita Sougo & Kagura, setting random antara AU dan AR- ENJOY!
1. You love flowers but you cut them, you l

.

.

.

SELADORE

.

.

 **Sorachi Hideaki** 空知 英秋 is the original author of the _Gintama (_ 銀魂) manga, I definitely don't own anything.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Card 1: You love flowers but you cut them, you love animals but you eat them. You say you love me, now I'm scared!**

 _ **Note**_ _: setting 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, mengandung parodi dari berbagai dongeng._

* * *

.

.

.

"Zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah negeri yang jauh hidup seorang duda beranak tiri tiga orang. Duda itu bernama Gori—Kondo Isao yang harus hidup melarat karena istrinya menipunya dan membawa kabur seluruh harta bendanya setelah meninggalkan tiga orang anaknya yang dihasilkannya dari pernikahan sebelumnya pada Kondo. Dan hari itu, Kondo hendak berangkat ke negeri yang jauh untuk mengadu nasib menjadi pengisi suara _anime_ berjudulLove Wifu!, sebelum berangkat, dia lebih dahulu berpamitan dengan ketiga anaknya." Sougo bernarasi dengan malas, wajahnya terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Nak, Ayah pergi dulu ya, doakan Ayah supaya berhasil!" Kata Kondo sebelum naik ke anjing raksasa putihnya yang bernama Sadaharu. Hijikata yang berdiri di sebelah Sougo menirukan suara seruling yang lirih dengan mulut, bermaksud memberikan efek suara sedih. Wajahnya merah sekali, dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat supaya tidak perlu melihat ekspresi meledek teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Yah, cepatlah pergi Gorila, rumah menjadi lebih luas ketika kau tidak ada, kita juga bisa menghemat bahan makanan," jawab Otae, anak sulungnya, dia menunjukan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan dapat peran itu, sia-sia saja kau repot-repot ke sana," kata Shinpachi, si anak tengah.

"Jangan lupa beri makan Sadaharu _aru_." Pesan si bungsu Kagura sambil mengupil.

"Yah, aku pasti kembali dengan selamat anak-anakku, kalian jangan khawatir sampai bersikap _tsundere_ begitu, ha-ha-ha!" kata Kondo, menghibur diri, Kondo pun berangkat dengan hati (pura-pura) riang, namun dia tidak tahu kalau di tengah perjalanan dia akan bertemu dengan perampok kelas kakap dan terbunuh.

"Oi tunggu!" seru Kondo tiba-tiba, seisi kelas 3-Z menatapnya, "kenapa naskahnya begini _Sensei_?! Masa ceritanya baru mulai saja aku sudah mati! Aku sudah cukup bersabar disiksa oleh anak-anak tiri dan sekarang harus mati dengan tragis?! Ini tidak adil!"

Ginpachi menatap Kondo dengan malas, dia memegang setumpukan kertas naskah drama yang sudah dijilid rapi, "Kondo, kau tidak tahu betapa merepotkannya mengganti naskah drama yang sudah sepenuhnya jadi? Kalau prolognya diubah berarti seluruhnya harus dirombak. Lagipula di zaman sekarang, cerita semakin tragis akan makin berkesan,"

"T-tapi _Sensei_!" Kondo melolong, terdengar hampir menangis.

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi, drama menyebalkan ini akan kita pentaskan di acara pertemuan orang tua besok, aku sudah susah-susah menyelesaikannya dalam waktu duapuluh menit, jadi kalian jangan membuatku susah dengan protes ini itu," jelas Ginpachi, mengabaikan Kondo.

" _Sensei_ , kelas-kelas lain latihan selama berminggu-minggu dan kita baru akan berlatih sekarang? Naskahnya juga jadi hanya dalam waktu duapuluh menit, kenapa rasanya kita bakal mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan umum? Dan lagi, sebaiknya kita pakai properti yang lebih pantas, aku tidak mau menyuarakan efek suara!" Hijikata protes.

"Duapuluh menit itu waktu yang lama, aku bisa menonton satu episode _anime_ dengan meng- _skip opening_ dan _ending_ dalam waktu selama itu, dan duapuluh menit bagi _anime_ itu perlu banyak sekali gambar, kau seharusnya belajar menghargai itu Mayo—Hijikata!" Ginpachi membela diri lagi, "lagipula kau kan sering membolos pelajaran musik, jadi kalau kau ingin dapat nilai yah, kau harus mengisi efek suara meskipun suaramu jelek,"

Hijikata melengos, "itu tidak adil, dan jawabanmu itu tidak menjawab apa yang kucemaskan, _Sensei_ ,"

"Yak, masuk ke adegan berikutnya! Kita lewati saja bagian Kondo Isao mati dan mayatnya dibuang ke laut, hei, Kagura! Cepat baca dialogmu!" perintah Ginpachi, tidak menghiraukan Hijikata. Kagura memandangi tulisan pada halaman buku naskahnya, tampak berpikir.

"Semenjak si Gorila pergi, kakak-kakakku kerasukan setan dan jadi sering menyiksaku, sekarang aku harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah sendirian sementara mereka enak-enakan makan es krim Bargain Dash sambil nonton drama," Kagura mengeluh sok dramatis, menuruti dialog yang tertulis di naskah.

"Kemudian ketika si Cina yang bodoh sedang meratapi kebodohannya, Ibu Peri muncul di hadapannya,"

"Beraninya kau mengataiku, Sadis sialan!" Kagura melayangkan tinju ke muka Sougo, Sougo mengelak dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku hanya membaca dialogku _,_ _kuso gaki_ ," Sougo berbohong, Kagura masih berusaha menyerang wajahnya, namun dia terus berkelit. Ginpachi meminta mereka mengancam akan membuat mereka kehilangan perannya, Sougo memang tidak peduli tapi Kagura menurut.

"Bukan Ibu Peri, tapi Katsura!" Katsura muncul di belakang Kagura, karena masih latihan, mereka semua tidak mengenakan kostum, tetapi Katsura membawa tongkat sepanjang tigapuluh senti berwarna emas berkilauan, di pucuknya terdapat bunga mawar plastik yang berwarna merah muda.

"Oh, Ibu Peri, mengapa kau terlambat datang?" tanya Kagura, kembali membaca naskah.

"Bukan Ibu Peri tapi Tinkerbell! Dan aku bukannya terlambat, hanya memilih waktu yang tepat karena beberapa hal. Sekarang, katakan tiga permintaanmu," jawab Katsura, dia memutar-mutar tongkatnya di udara.

"Aku ingin… Um—pangeran tampan dan kaya menjadi suamiku?" Kagura kelihatan bingung dengan dialognya sendiri, "tapi aku lebih ingin _sukiyaki_ untuk setahun penuh atau _sukonbu_ aru,"

"Ha-ha-ha! Satu atau dua pangeran tampan dan kaya bukan masalah bagiku," kata Katsura percaya diri. Dengan wajah serius, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi, tapi kemudian terdiam, "eh, _Sensei_ , siapa yang jadi pangerannya?"

Ginpachi melongo, memandang Katsura dengan ekspresi malas, dia menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk, "seharusnya Takasugi, si Sialan itu malah bolos lagi,"

"Kenapa malah menjadikan orang yang jarang datang ke sekolah peran utama?" Protes Shinpachi. Sebenarnya hari itu sekolah memang sepi karena hari itu hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur musim panas, Kepala Sekolah Hata mengumumkan tanggal masuk sekolah di tengah-tengah hari liburan secara mendadak melalui status F*ckbook-nya, Ginpachi memang sudah meminta Shinpachi, sebagai ketua kelas untuk menyebarkan informasi itu, namun Hasegawa sedang bekerja menjadi buruh harian dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah, Catherine berlibur ke Hawaii bersama seorang pria yang dikenalnya di situs kencan, Yamazaki pergi ke Kyoto bersama teman-teman klub badmintonnya dan Hedoro masih terjebak di kampung halamannya, geng Kiheitai yang diketuai Takasugi membolos seperti biasa dan murid-murid lainnya juga tidak masuk entah kemana.

"Yah, begitu-begitu dia populer, cewek-cewek pasti bakal heboh kalau pria misterius kayak dia jadi pangeran," Ginpachi menjawab, "ah... Dia bener-bener bikin kacau semuanya!"

Shinpachi menghela napas. "Kau harusnya sudah tahu konsekuensinya dong dari awal,"

"Ya sudah, semoga saja dia datang pada hari H, sekarang ini kau gantikan perannya dulu, _Mega_ —Shimura-kun!"

"Jangan sembarangan memutuskan, _Sensei_ , aku tidak terima diperlakukan sebagai cadangan begitu," Shinpachi merasa tersinggung.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini banyak maunya ya, ya sudahlah, kalian atur saja sendiri, aku sudah tidak mau mengurusi kalian lagi," Ginpachi berjalan ke sudut kelas, duduk di bangkunya, mengambil _lollipop_ dari balik jas putihnya dan mengemutnya, lalu Ginpachi mengambil komik JUMP yang tertelungkup di meja, lalu membacanya.

"Yang benar saja! Jangan seenaknya begitu! Kau harusnya tanggung jawab sampai selesai!"

Sougo mengeluh, dia berjalan perlahan mendekat ke Shinpachi, "sudahlah, apa boleh buat, kalau begitu kita atur skenarionya sendiri,"

"Ah, ya, dengan begitu setidaknya aku tidak perlu jadi pengisi efek suara, ayo kita rombak semuanya!" Baru kali itu Hijikata setuju dengan Sougo, dia menarik bolpoin yang dikaitkan ke kantung baju seragam sekolahnya, membuka lembaran kosong di buku naskahnya, bersiap-siap menulis.

"Bagus, Sougo! Jadikan aku dan Otae-san peran utamanya yah! Kita bikin drama superromantis! Apa ya? Mungkin Layla dan Majnun atau Cleopatra dan Mark Anthony?" Kondo bilang dengan antusias, Otae tersenyum padanya, lalu meninju keras wajah Kondo sampai mimisan.

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan cerita semacam itu, kita mainkan drama Lizzy Borden atau Bluebeard saja, biar Hijikata-san yang jadi mayatnya," usul Sougo sambil memainkan _smartphone_ berwarna hitam, mengunduh video porno sadomasokisme.

"Tch! Kita menampilkan drama ini di depan orang tua, Sougo—dan bukannya yang kau pegang itu ponselku?!" Seru Hijikata, merampas _smartphone_ -nya dari genggaman Sougo, memandang layarnya yang menampilkan sesosok wanita kaukasia pirang berbikini hitam yang tangan dan kakinya diikat tali tambang nilon, Hijikata menekan tombol kunci, kemudian mengantongi _smartphone_ -nya.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir drama seperti si Kerudung Merah akan berhasil, tidak perlu pangeran, tokohnya sedikit, ceritanya juga sederhana." Shinpachi memberi usul, sambil menunjukan foto Terakado Tsuu dengan kostum si Kerudung Merah yang dia jadikan _wallpaper_ ponsel.

"Bagus juga! Adikku memang hebat!" Puji Kondo.

"Siapa yang adikmu?" Shinpachi menyanggah, dia lalu kembali pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang menujukan pandangan padanya, "Kagura-chan bisa jadi si Kerudung Merah, Hijikata-san jadi serigala dan Aneue jadi kakak perempuan si Kerudung Merah, sisanya menjadi pohon, semak atau bebatuan,"

"Tunggu, setahuku tidak ada kakak perempuan di cerita itu, bukannya seharusnya nenek?" Kali ini Hijikata yang bicara.

Shinpachi mengawasi ekspresi Otae yang tampak mengancam, lalu membenarkan kacamatanya dengan gugup. "Benar, tapi tidak mungkin Aneue jadi nenek-nenek, dia tampak terlalu muda,"

"Lihat! Cewek itu hanya tidak terima dibilang tua! Dasar tidak professional!" Kata Hijikata lagi. Otae membunyikan buku-buku jarinya, dia tersenyum, namun menyebar aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Hijikata-kun?" tanyanya, terlihat mengancam.

"Tidak juga, ya sudah, terserah kalian saja!" Hijikata sedikit berkeringat, dia mempertahankan ekspresi tegasnya, namun berjalan mundur. "Tapi, aku tidak berminat jadi serigala, daripada aku, si Sougo lebih cocok, dia itu betulan serigala berbulu anjing _poodle_ ,"

"Aku akan jadi pohon cemara!" Seru Katsura dengan tampang serius.

"Biar aku saja yang jadi pohon!" Hijikata menyela.

"Aku juga mau jadi pohon, lihatlah, kakiku kekar sekali kan seperti akar?" Kondo bilang, dia menarik celananya sampai sebatas lutut, memamerkan betis kokohnya yang berbulu.

Hijikata berdecak kesal, "ya sudah kita undi saja!"

Kemudian, bel pertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seisi kelas membatu, karena ternyata mereka melewatkan begitu banyak waktu tanpa sempat berlatih dengan benar sementara harus pentas besok. Ginpachi menutup JUMP-nya, dia kemudian berdiri di belakang podium.

"Baik, kita sudahi kelas hari ini, jangan lupa untuk mementaskan drama dengan baik besok," kata Ginpachi sekenanya.

Shinpachi memberi aba-aba untuk berdiri dan memberi salam dengan suara yang terdengar lelah, merasa cemas akan drama besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Umibozu masuk ke aula sekolah Gintama dalam keadaan berkeringat, di luar sana panas sekali, dia berjalan kaki di bawah terik matahari dari sekolah tempatnya mengajar hingga sampai di tempat ini. Dalam hati Umibozu merasa menyesal mengenakan _sweater_ rajut biru yang melapisi kemeja putihnya hari ini.

Ketika dia masuk ke aula, ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi orang tua murid, suara-suara obrolan mereka bergaung di aula luas beratap tinggi itu sehingga terdengar seperti dengungan yang membuat Umibozu merasa tidak nyaman. Umibozu memilih kursi di deret paling belakang dan paling pojok, dekat dengan pintu keluar sekalipun masih banyak bangku yang kosong.

Sebenarnya Umibozu tidak pernah suka datang ke tempat ramai seperti ini, lebih-lebih ketika dia harus memohon izin di tempatnya bekerja untuk pulang lebih awal. Tapi puterinya, Kagura memaksanya untuk datang dan menontonnya mementaskan drama, Kagura mengancam seandainya Umibozu ingkar janji, rambutnya akan semakin menipis.

Dia mengeluh ketika membayangkan harus duduk di sana berjam-jam menonton drama amatiran yang dimainkan anak sekolahan. Tidak lama kemudian lampu dimatikan, suara bising di aula berkurang, pandangan para orang tua tertuju pada panggung yang disinari lampu sorot. Kelas 3-E tampil sebagai pembukaan, memainkan drama bagaimana caranya membunuh seorang guru. Daripada drama, penampilan mereka lebih mirip peragaan.

Setelah kelas 3-E selesai, Otae naik ke panggung dengan gaun berwarna _peach_ muda yang ramping di bagian atas namun di bagian roknya melebar, gadis itu mengenakan _mak_ _e-_ _up_ sederhana dan rambutnya diikat tinggi seperti biasa, dia sengaja berpenampilan menarik untuk menaikan popularitasnya. Ginpachi duduk di deretan kursi guru yang berada di paling depan, diapit Tsukuyo- _sensei_ dan Kepala Sekolah Hata. Ginpachi melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap malas ke arah panggung.

Otae berdiri di belakang podium yang di atasnya terdapat mikrofon, membuka lembaran naskah, suara gesekan kertas bergema di aula. Tanpa mengetes lebih dahulu mikrofonnya, Otae bersiap membaca naskah.

"Pada suatu hari di sebuah desa hiduplah seorang gadis kecil, neneknya memberikannya kerudung merah dan dia memakainya setiap hari, karena itulah dia selalu dipanggil si Tudung Merah," Otae membalik lembaran naskahnya, "suatu hari, ibunya memintanya untuk membawakan barang untuk neneknya yang tinggal sendirian di hutan,"

"Anakku," panggil Shinpachi dengan suara yang ditinggikan, dia mengenakan gaun biru tua polos berlengan panjang, "pergilah ke tempat nenekmu, dia terbaring lemah di rumahnya, ini ada _manga_ Ho Love Ru edisi terbaru, semoga saja dia menjadi lebih sehat setelah membacanya,"

Kagura mengenakan gaun merah berenda yang roknya mengembang, tudung merah dan memegang keranjang rotan. Kagura menerima _manga_ Ho Love Ru itu, menatap _cover_ -nya tanpa minat, "lebih baik bawakan _sukonbu aru_ ,"

"Jangan banyak protes! Makanan asam tidak sehat untuk orang tua, tapi Ho Love Ru akan mengembalikan semangat muda nenekmu, lagipula kalau kau membawa makanan, kau pasti akan menghabiskannya sebelum kau sampai di rumah nenek," Shinpachi bilang, lalu turun dari panggung meninggalkan Kagura sendiri.

Kemudian Kondo yang mengenakan kostum berang-berang merah muda menarik seutas tali yang terjulur di sisi panggung, mengganti latar belakang bergambar dapur dengan gambar hutan. Katsura yang berperan sebagai pohon juga naik ke panggung. Kagura masuk ke adegan selanjutnya. Hijikata yang mendapatkan peran nenek saat undian berbaring di lantai panggung yang hanya dilapisi koran lama, Hijikata sangat paham kalau waktu mereka untuk menyiapkan drama ini luarbiasa singkat, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka bahkan tega memperlakukan nenek tua penyakitan tidur di atas koran. Hijikata menahan kekesalannya, lampu sorot dari atas panggung menyinari tubuhnya dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang membuat matanya sedikit sakit. Dia juga kepanasan, Sougo memberikannya gaun tebal bergaya _victorian_ untuk dikenakan, warnanya hitam seperti yang biasa dikenakan di pemakaman, berlengan panjang dan terdapat renda dimana-mana yang membuat Hijikata gerah. Untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya, Sougo juga memberikannya hiasan kepala yang pitanya diikatkan di bawah dagu.

"Nenek Tudung Merah tinggal di dalam hutan, di sebuah—selembar koran yang diberikan oleh Tudung Merah setahun yang lalu. Ketika Tudung Merah memasuki hutan, Serigala menghampirinya. Tudung Merah tidak tahu Serigala itu sangat jahat." Suara Otae memenuhi aula lagi.

Sougo yang mengenakan kostum serigala naik ke panggung, membawa-bawa bazooka, kemudian berbalik ke arah Hijikata, membidik sasarannya.

"T-tung—SOUGO!"

 _ **DUARR!**_

Hijikata hangus, warna tubuhnya sekarang sewarna dengan gaun hitamnya yang kini compang-camping.

"O-okita-san! Sekarang ini kau cuma murid SMA biasa, bukan anggota Shinsengumi yang boleh bawa-bawa _bazooka_ dengan legal!" Shinpachi menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tirai panggung.

"Gawat, aku lupa." Jawab Sougo datar, memanggul _bazooka_ -nya sambil memandang Hijikata yang mengomel.

"H-hijikata-san cepat turun dari panggung dan Okita-san, kau menyamar jadi neneknya Tudung Merah!" Shinpachi memberi arahan.

Hijikata turun dari panggung dengan kesal, dia berjanji dalam hati akan membuat perhitungan dengan Okita Sougo sesudah ini.

Sougo membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi menyamping di lantai yang hangus tadi, tangan kanannya menopang bobot kepalanya. Kagura menghampirinya.

"Nenek Mayo?" tanya Kagura, tercenung sebentar, mencoba mengingat dialognya, "sejak kapan warna rambutmu jadi seperti kotoran kuda begitu?"

"Agar warnanya sama seperti makanan anjing yang biasa kumakan," jawab Sougo.

"Um—sejak kapan kau suka mengintip majalah porno sadomasokisme di laci meja Ginpachi- _sensei aru_?" Kagura bertanya lagi.

"Sialan, Kagura—" Ginpachi memekik, guru-guru di sebelahnya memandangnya sinis, "ah, bukan itu, pasti hanya kesalahan, ha-ha-ha, ah, celaka! Sepertinya mereka mengacaukan dramanya, aku permisi dulu untuk menemui mereka di belakang panggung,"

Tsukuyo menarik jas putih Ginpachi, tatapan tajamnya seolah membekukan darah Ginpachi, "tidak perlu, kau di sini saja," Ginpachi kembali duduk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau memperhatikanku?" Sougo balik bertanya.

"Dasar menjijikkan." Kagura diam lagi, memikirkan dialog selanjutnya.

"Kagura-chan! Tanya kenapa tangannya besar sekali!" Shinpachi kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tirai, berbisik.

"Ah, ya! Kenapa tanganmu besar sekali?!"

Sougo memang sama sekali tidak menghapal dialog, dia memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang dan dia pun mendapatkan ide yang menguntungkan. Sougo menarik lengan kurus Kagura, lalu mendekap tubuhnya, Kagura tenggelam dalam pelukan bulu-bulu lembut kostum serigala Sougo. Ketika Kagura menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sougo mengeratkan dekapannya. Umibozu terkesiap bangkit dari duduknya.

"Supaya aku bisa melakukan ini, Ci—"

"HYATTTTCHOOOOOO!" Kagura mengangkat tubuh Sougo sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang hingga kepalanya nyaris menyentuh lantai, tapi dia tidak menyentuhnya, hanya pucuk kepala Sougo yang terhantam keras hingga lantai panggung retak. Sougo kehilangan kesadarannya seketika. Kagura membunyikan sendi lehernya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Yah, dan dengan begitu, Serigala pun pingsan dan Tudung Merah hidup bahagia bersama Ibunya yang tidak populer dan Neneknya yang sedikit hangus, terima kasih sudah menonton!" Otae menutup drama itu, tersenyum ramah dan meninggalkan panggung bersama Tudung Merah, berang-berang merah muda dan pohon Katsura. Sougo masih tergeletak di panggung. Suara riuh tepuk tangan tidak terdengar, hanya Ginpachi satu-satunya orang yang bertepuk tangan dengan gelisah.

Drama itu berakhir. Namun banyak hal yang masih harus diselesaikan ketika mereka semua meninggalkan aula dan menghadapi kenyataan. Hijikata yang hendak balas dendam, Ginpachi yang harus berusaha mempertahankan karirnya, Umibozu yang tidak bisa pulang dengan tenang sebelum menemui serigala yang tadi hendak melahap puterinya di depan umum dan Kagura yang harus menghajar Sougo lebih banyak lagi karena membuat darahnya berdesir dan rasanya Kagura akan semakin susah tidur nanti malam karena kejadian barusan.

.

.

.

終わり

* * *

Happy OkiKagu week!


	2. Can rabbits die of loneliness?

.

.

.

SELADORE

.

.

 **Sorachi Hideaki** (空知 英秋) is the original author of the _Gintama (_ 銀魂) manga, I definitely don't own anything.

.

.

.

.

 **Card 2: Can rabbits die of loneliness?**

 ** _Note_** _: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Semuanya jadi 4.155 Yen," kata seorang kasir paruh baya bertubuh gemuk setelah sibuk dengan mesin kasirnya.

Okita Sougo mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, lalu menerima kembaliannya. Dia keluar dari _minimarket_ dengan membawa dua kantung belanjaan yang isinya berjejalan penuh nyaris tumpah, sosoknya segera disambut terik matahari yang menyengat.

Apartemen Sougo berjarak satu setengah kilometer dari _minimarket_ tadi, bangunan bertingkat dua itu berusia dua kali lipat dari usia Sougo dan sudah berganti pemilik sekitar delapan kali lebih, kondisinya jauh dari kata baik, tembok-temboknya yang seharusnya bercat putih sekarang berwarna kelabu usang. Teralis besi pada jendela dan tangga besi menuju lantai dua serta pegangannya sudah berkarat dan berlubang di sana-sini, tidak ada lagi yang tinggal di lantai dua sejak dua tahun lalu ketika atapnya terbang ditiup angin badai dan tidak direnovasi. Pemiliknya yang sekarang hampir tidak pernah ke sana, dia tinggal di luar kota, hanya menagih uang sewa melalui telepon dan menerima pembayaran melalui transfer antar rekening. Penghuni apartemen itu mulai yakin kalau sebentar lagi apartemen itu akan pindah tangan atau benar-benar digusur sekalian.

Sougo mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celana _jeans_ -nya, lalu mendorong pintu berbahan kayu kamper berkualitas rendah yang ujung bawahnya sudah keropos. Ketika dia masuk, suara TV yang menayangkan Compass of Money dengan volume keras memenuhi gendang telinganya. Seorang gadis berambut orange terang yang dicepol dua duduk tiga puluh senti dari TV, kipas angin kecil yang juga berisik berada di sisi kirinya. Gadis itu kira-kira berusia enam belas tahun, setinggi 165 senti, kurus tapi bertumbuh cukup baik di bagian dada dan pinggul. Gaun merah hati berbahan lycra lembut yang dia kenakan samar-samar menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya, dia duduk membelakangi Sougo, tidak menyadari kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Uwoo! Yuan melemah! Kalau begitu aku bisa minta si Sadis itu membelikanku _wonton_ yang banyak _aru_!" serunya, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke TV.

Sougo menghela napas maklum, dia meletakan belanjaannya di atas lantai ber- _tatami_ , kemudian mengambil remot TV di dekat kaki si gadis, mematikan TV, lalu melempar lagi remotnya ke lantai.

"Jangan berharap aku akan mengeluarkan uang untukmu lebih dari ini, Gadis Cina. Dan lagi, bukankah aku sudah memberitahu namaku?" bilang Sougo, nada bicara dan ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Cih, dasar Sadis pelit! Kau juga sama! Aku kan juga sudah memberitahu namaku yang indah!"

Nama gadis itu Kagura. Tanpa nama keluarga, dan Sougo tidak berminat mencari tahu alasannya. Sougo memanggilnya Gadis Cina karena rambutnya yang hampir selalu dicepol dua dan cara bicaranya yang sering mengimbuhkan kata 'aru' pada akhir kalimat.

Setelah menatap sebentar Kagura, Sougo memutuskan untuk mandi, tubuhnya lengket karena keringat dan dia bau matahari. Kagura memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu, tapi kemudian kantung belanjaan yang tergeletak di lantai lebih menarik baginya. Dia menerjang kantung itu, memeriksa isinya dan menemukan sekitar duapuluh bungkus nasi instan, limabelas _cup-ramen_ , sebotol kecap, sepuluh bungkus bumbu nasi rasa ikan, sebotol tabasco, dan sepuluh kaleng bir.

"Hei, boleh aku makan sekarang?" tanya Kagura sambil melambaikan sebungkus nasi instan.

"Asal tidak kau habiskan semuanya, itu sebenarnya persediaan makanan untuk setengah bulan," jawab Sougo, terpaksa menyetujui karena dia tahu Kagura justru bakal menghabiskannya diam-diam jika dilarang. Detik berikutnya, Sougo melepas kaos putih polosnya, melemparkannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor di dekat kamar mandi, Sougo bertelanjang dada masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kagura tidak menyia-nyiakan izin yang didapatnya, dia melompat ke dapur, mewadahi air keran dengan panci, meletakan panci penuh air itu di atas kompor, lalu memasukan enam bongkah nasi instan ke panci ketika air sudah mendidih.

Sougo bisa mendengar apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di luar, dia memutar keran _shower_ , merasa otot-ototnya yang tegang menjadi rileks ketika air dingin dari pancuran mengguyur tubuhnya. Dalam hati Sougo bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya bersedia menerima gadis yang tidak dia kenal tinggal bersamanya, apalagi ketika orang itu begitu merepotkannya dan bertindak seenaknya. Sougo sebetulnya paham alasan dia melakukan itu, hanya saja baginya konyol untuk berpikir demikian.

Sebulan lalu ketika Sougo pulang dari rumah kliennya yang memintanya membuatkan tato simbol Pagan, Sougo berjalan melewati gang sempit gelap yang merupakan jalan pintas ketika dirinya tidak perlu mampir ke salah satu toko di jalan besar. Hampir tidak pernah ada orang yang lewat sana kecuali petugas kebersihan yang hendak memungut sampah, terlebih setelah terdengar isu kalau pernah terjadi pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan di gang itu, namun Sougo bisa menghemat waktu sampai sepuluh menit kalau lewat sana dan dia tidak peduli dengan isu semacam itu. Saat sudah hampir di ujung mulut gang, langkah Sougo terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara gumaman dari sebelah tumpukan sampah yang menggunung setinggi tubuh anak balita, Sougo menengok, mengawasi tumpukan sampah itu, berpikir kalau itu mungkin cuma kucing liar dan dia kembali melihat jalan lurus di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak berniat menolongku? Kau tega sekali mengabaikan gelandangan yang kelaparan." Terdengar suara nyaring perempuan saat itu, Sougo menoleh dan melihat gadis bergaun Cina merah panjang berdiri di belakangnya, Kagura, gadis itu menatapnya dengan marah tapi Sougo juga mendapati kesedihan dalam pandangannya. Gadis itu sepertinya bukan gelandangan seperti yang diakuinya, dia terawat, rapi, dan tidak bau apak, kemungkinan dia baru saja kabur dari rumahnya, Sougo sering dengar kalau gadis seusia dia sering membuat keputusan bodoh karena sekadar emosi.

Sougo diam sebentar, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak berurusan lebih jauh dengan gadis itu. "Aku tidak melihatmu tadi, dan lagipula aku memang tidak berniat menolongmu," katanya.

"Kau tidak takut kalau ternyata aku jelmaan peri? Orang sepertimu biasanya akan kena kutuk!" Kagura berkacak pinggang, Sougo semakin tidak paham dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya ini.

"Mana ada peri yang memaksa orang untuk menolongnya." Sougo tidak pernah jadi pribadi yang dermawan, mengurusi hidupnya sendiri sudah cukup merepotkan. Membawa gadis yang kabur dari rumah hanya akan membawa masalah baru baginya.

"Paling tidak berikan aku makanan," Kagura bilang lagi, dia memegangi perutnya.

"Kau bisa mencarinya kalau sedikit berusaha, lihat, kantong sampah di sini banyak sekali, tidak mungkin sama sekali tidak ada ma—URGH!"

Tinju keras menghantam perut Sougo, dia tersungkur ke tanah, meringkuk memegangi perutnya.

"Dasar sadis! Kau menyuruhku mengais sampah?! Berikan aku makanan sekarang juga!" Kagura menduduki tubuh Sougo yang tergeletak, menarik jaket kelabu Sougo, mata biru safirnya menatap geram wajah Sougo.

Ulu hati Sougo terasa ngilu. "Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tentu Sougo tahu apa yang Kagura lakukan, tapi perlu waktu untuk mencerna keadaannya sekarang. Bagaimana gadis yang meminta pertolongan memaksa seseorang menolongnya dan juga berbuat kasar pada calon penolongnya?

"Aku bilang aku lapa—"

Tubuh Kagura tiba-tiba terjatuh ke kiri, kepalanya membentur tanah cukup keras, dia berbaring meringkuk, sebelah kaki gadis itu masih berada di atas kaki Sougo.

Sougo cepat-cepat bangkit, menyingkap rambut yang menutupi wajah Kagura, mata gadis itu terpejam. Dia demam tinggi, Sougo tahu itu ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh kulit Kagura.

Berdiri, Sougo memutuskan pergi dan membiarkan gadis itu tergeletak. Kalau beruntung, mungkin akan ada orang yang bersedia menolong gadis kurang ajar itu, kalau tidak ya paling-paling dia mati sendiri sehingga tidak perlu kelaparan lagi. Pikirnya.

Kaki Sougo melangkah cepat, memikirkan apartemennya, _futon_ hangat menjadi tujuan utamanya saat itu, terlebih setelah dia semalaman tidak tidur karena melakukan pekerjaannya di rumah klien. Kemudian Sougo melakukan kegiatan yang sudah dia rencanakan di kepalanya selama perjalanan tadi.

Ketika Sougo terbangun dari tidur, cahaya terang matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela kamar digantikan cahaya lemah kemerahan langit senja, suara mobil penjual ubi keliling terdengar di luar. Sougo menunduk—mencubit kulit di antara kedua matanya, menggeram pelan ketika kepalanya terasa berat karena terlalu banyak tidur setelah sebelumnya tidak tidur semalaman. Dan sekarang perutnya berbunyi. Dia teringat kalau kopi dan biskuit gandum adalah satu-satunya makanan yang dia telan seharian ini. Dan tiba-tiba dia teringat akan gadis kasar yang ditemuinya siang tadi. Lalu Sougo membuka lemari es usangnya di dapur sambil memperingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti memikirkan gadis tak dikenal yang sekarang kemungkinan sudah ditemukan keluarganya dan dipaksa pulang.

Lemari es kosong, hanya ada selai aprikot nyaris kadaluarsa di dalam sana. Sougo menutup kembali pintu lemari esnya, dia menghela napas lelah, setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, dia memutuskan untuk keluar makan _ramen_. Sougo mengenakan pakaian rumahnya, kaus hitam polos longgar dan celana pendek sebatas lutut yang nyaman, tanpa ganti baju terlebih dulu dia pergi keluar.

Sougo sedikit terkejut akan tindakannya sendiri ketika kakinya berhenti melangkah di ujung mulut gang sepi yang biasa dia lewati, _tempat Sougo tadi bertemu gadis aneh itu_. Ketika dia berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, Sougo paham kalau rasa penasaran yang membawanya kemari. Rasanya dia perlu memastikan apakah gadis itu sudah pergi.

"Jadi kau kembali kemari, huh? Mau apa? Membereskan mayatku?" Sougo terkesiap ketika mendengar suara yang pernah dia dengar, dia menoleh.

"Kau!" Pekiknya ketika melihat Kagura berdiri di belakangnya, entah sejak kapan.

"Jangan kaget begitu, berikan aku makan!" Kagura menajamkan pandangannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati, anak tengik. Dan memang lebih baik seperti itu." Sougo terlihat tenang, wajahnya datar seperti biasa, bertentangan dengan isi hatinya yang terheran-heran. Bukankah tadi dia sakit dan pingsan? Tapi di saat bersamaan, Sougo merasakan perasaan lain yang sama sekali tidak dia pahami, dia merasa lega.

Kemudian sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajah Sougo, tubuhnya terpental dan terjerembab ke tanah. Sougo merasa seolah tulang-tulang pipinya bergeser semua, amis darah memenuhi mulutnya, pelan-pelan pandangannya yang buram berangsur menjelas. Kagura menginjak pahanya ketika Sougo mencoba bangun. Sougo membuang ludahnya yang bercampur dengan darah, dia tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi matanya berkilat marah, menuntut Kagura untuk menjauh darinya.

Kagura bergeming, membalas tatapannya, dia bernapas keras dikuasai emosi, dadanya kembang kempis. "Jangan berkata seenaknya hanya karena aku meminta bantuanmu. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak memintamu memberikanku makanan secara gratis, aku akan membayarnya."

Membayar dengan apa? Tubuhmu? Jadi memang seperti itu pekerjaanmu? Sougo ingin bilang begitu, tapi kilat mata Kagura yang tampak terluka membuat kata-katanya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Kenapa—kenapa kau hanya meminta tolong dariku? Apa tidak ada orang lain lagi?" tanya Sougo ketika Kagura menyingkirkan kakinya dari paha pemuda itu.

Kagura menelan ludah, mencoba menghilangkan rasa tercekat di kerongkongan dan mengatur napasnya.

"Karena hanya kau yang menyebar aroma yang sama denganku." Jawab Kagura.

Sekitar satu setengah jam berikutnya Sougo dan Kagura sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur di apartemen bobrok Sougo. Lagi-lagi Sougo terkejut akan sikapnya sendiri, sesuatu dalam dirinya tergerak ketika mendengar jawaban Kagura, satu perasaan yang tak dikenalnya. Satu perasaan yang kemudian dia kenal sebagai _tersentuh_. Dia tidak percaya sebuah jawaban singkat bisa mengubah keputusannya dengan begitu cepat, kalimat itu cukup kuat untuk membuatnya membawa Kagura makan di kedai _ramen_ yang membuatnya menghabiskan lebih banyak uang dari yang seharusnya dia keluarkan, lalu mereka berdua kembali melewati gang sempit jorok tadi dan beberapa waktu kemudian sampai di kediamannya.

"Aku hanya punya satu _futon_ , kau tidur di atas _tatami_." Kata Sougo saat menutup pintu geser lemarinya, gulungan _futon_ terapit di ketiaknya, dia mematikan lampu, cahaya lembut rembulan yang menembus masuk jendela menjadi satu-satunya penerang setelahnya.

Kagura mendongak menatap Sougo yang berdiri di depannya dalam gelap, gadis itu duduk di atas _tatami_ , memeluk kaki, kedua lututnya menempel di dada. "Jadi begini caramu memperlakukan seorang gadis, kau memang orang brengsek _aru_."

"Tidak ada gadis yang meninju seseorang sampai terpelanting dan menghabiskan lima mangkuk _ramen_. Ini rumahku, jadi kau bisa pergi dari sini kalau banyak protes."

"Ya, karena aku gadis yang menarik. Baiklah, tidur di _tatami_ tidak buruk juga, tapi paling tidak berikan aku selimut _aru_."

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini pria normal dan sehat, selain itu tidak ada kamar tidur di sini, jadi aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang bakal terjadi padamu biarpun tentu saja kau sama sekali tidak menarik minatku." Sougo memperingatkan saat dia tengah menggelar _futon_.

"Kenapa ucapanmu bertolakbelakang begitu? Menjijikkan. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau berani macam-macam—dimana selimutku?"

Sougo berbaring, "cari saja di lemari,"

Kagura merangkak mendekati lemari, mencari-cari sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti selimut di antara tumpukan pakaian yang berantakan. Tangan Kagura menyentuh bahan kain yang tebal dan lembut, dia menemukannya. Kagura lalu merebahkan dirinya di sudut ruangan, nyaris menempel ke dinding, berjauhan dengan Sougo yang tidur di tengah-tengah.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Kalau kau macam-macam aku jadi bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi." Kagura bertanya, tatapannya tertuju pada dinding, dia berbaring menyamping—memunggungi Sougo.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" gumam Sougo, terdengar mengantuk.

"Kau begitu aku akan memanggilmu si Sadis Sialan."

"Okita Sougo."

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Sadis Sialan." Kagura terkekeh.

"Dan aku akan memanggilmu Bocah Tengik." Sougo bilang.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kagura-sama."

"Gadis Cina Bodoh lebih cocok denganmu. Bukankah kau demam? Lebih baik kau tidur dan berhenti menggangguku."

Meskipun bilang begitu, Sougo sebetulnya tidak bisa tidur. Malam-malamnya selalu seperti ini, pikiran-pikiran buruk akan menyeruak masuk ke kepalanya ketika dia sendirian dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan ketika berhasil tertidur, pikiran-pikiran itu akan berubah menjadi suara-suara yang membuatnya mengambang di antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi. Lalu esok paginya, dia akan terbangun dalam keadaan lelah.

Pemikiran yang muncul dalam kepalanya kebanyakan menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukannya beberapa tahun ke depan, apakah dia akan tetap menjalani kehidupan seperti ini? Untuk apa dia hidup? Apa sebaiknya dia mati saja? Seandainya dia mati, apakah ada orang yang bersedia mengurus pemakamannya?

Terkadang Sougo bertanya-tanya darimana pemikiran seperti itu bisa muncul, karena dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan dalam keadaan sadar. Sougo seorang individu yang hidup sepenuhnya di masa sekarang. Dia menghindari memikirkan masa depan atau mengenang masa lalu. Cinta juga tidak pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya dan dia merasa nyaman dengan keadaan itu. Dia sebatang kara, sendirian, tidak ada yang mencemaskannya dan tidak ada yang perlu dia cemaskan.

"Tadi..." Sougo bicara dengan suara parau, "kau bilang aku punya aroma yang sama denganmu. Apa maksudnya itu?"

Mata biru safir Kagura yang daritadi berkilat nakal berubah meredup, "tidak ada. Tidak perlu kaupikirkan."

"Kau hidup sendirian juga kan?"

Kagura menghela napas. "Sebetulnya tidak. Aku punya kakak laki-laki."

"Lalu kau kabur dari rumah karena kakakmu pemabuk? Atau penjudi? Atau dia akan menikah dengan orang yang kau benci?" Sougo menebak-nebak, melupakan tujuannya bertanya.

"Bukan. Aku tidak tahu apa orang bodoh sepertimu bisa paham, tapi ini soal pekerjaannya. Dan pekerjaan _ku_." Kagura memberi jeda, menelan ludah, "kami pembunuh bayaran."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku Robin Hood. Mungkin demammu tambah parah," bilang Sougo mengejek.

"Mau kubuktikan? Kau akan jadi korban pertamaku, sialan!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin kau membangunkan tetangga dan membuatku dalam masalah, anggap saja kau tidak bohong. Jadi betul kan kau kabur dari rumah?" Kali ini Sougo terdengar agak mendesak.

"Iya, karena mungkin Kamui akan membunuhku setelah tahu aku gagal melakukan pembunuhan pertamaku." Kagura membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Sougo yang mengamati langit-langit ruangan.

"Bagus, sekarang kau membuatku akan terbunuh juga." Sougo menghela napas lelah.

"Jadi kau takut? Tenang, dia tidak akan membunuh kalau tidak dibayar _aru_. Aku menjamin kau akan baik-baik saja sekali pun kau layak dibunuh."

"Tidak, bertemu pembunuh sungguhan akan menarik. Lagipula seperti yang kaulihat, aku sebatang kara, tidak ada yang membuatku ragu menghadapi kematian."

Pikiran Sougo kembali ke masa kini, dia mematikan _shower_ , mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk besar sebelum berpakaian. Ketika keluar kamar mandi, Sougo melihat Kagura yang tiduran di _tatami_ dengan perut buncit. Sougo mengambil bir dari kantung belanjaan, dia duduk tidak jauh dari Kagura, membuka kaleng bir dan meminumnya.

"Kapan kau akan pergi dari sini?" tanya Sougo, bahkan tidak berusaha terdengar sopan.

"Setelah aku berhasil menikah dengan konglomerat dan hidup makmur." Kagura asal jawab, dia memejamkan matanya, menarik napas pendek-pendek dan dadanya terasa sesak lantaran kekenyangan.

"Cuma orang bodoh yang mau menikah denganmu."

"Berkacalah, aku merasa kasihan pada orang yang akan jadi istrimu nanti."

Memutuskan menyudahi pembicaraan, Sougo mengambil remot TV yang tergeletak di lantai, suara ceria acara _reality show_ segera memecah keheningan. Kagura ikut duduk, menatap kosong ke layar TV.

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman," kata Kagura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak."

Kagura berdiri, menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sougo sambil membentak-bentak. "Tapi sejak di sini aku tidak pernah kemana-mana! Aku mulai curiga kalau kau ini pembunuh berantai yang mencoba membodohi gadis-gadis manis dengan iming-iming makanan untuk dijadikan budak!"

"Kau yang datang sendiri padaku dan membuatku repot. Dengan begini aku harus menyembunyikanmu supaya tidak jadi bahan omongan orang-orang di sekitar sini." Sejak Kagura datang kemari, Sougo memang tidak pernah membiarkan gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya walau cuma sedetik, penghuni apartemen ini memang hanya ada dua orang pria lagi selain dirinya, si menyebalkan Hijikata Toshiro yang bekerja di pabrik baut dan pegawai perusahaan swasta yang membosankan bernama Yamazaki Sagaru. Dua orang itu memang tidak akan membuat masalah, Hijikata akan bersikap cuek seolah dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa sementara Yamazaki akan tampak heran sebentar namun dia bakal segan untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh. Tetapi penghuni apartemen seberang,yang ramai dan rata-rata penghuninya wanita-wanita muda yang menyukai hal-hal dramatis akan bersedia merepotkan diri mencari tahu gosip terbaru yang ada di lingkungan situ. Makanya, ketika Sougo pergi melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai seniman tato, dia mengunci pintu masuk rumahnya dari luar, berjaga-jaga supaya Kagura tidak kabur dan bikin masalah.

"Kenapa orang-orang akan membicarakan aku _aru_?"

"Karena itu hobi orang-orang, membicarakan orang lain, terutama jika hal itu negatif. Entah kau ini memang superbodoh atau naif, aku tidak bisa memutuskannya."

"Aku ini berita buruk?" tanya Kagura.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sougo sesudah menghela napas, dia banyak melakukannya sejak Kagura tinggal di sini.

Kagura menatap Sougo yang meliriknya sebentar dan kemudian kembali menonton TV tanpa minat, "kau mengusirku?" tanya Kagura lagi.

"Tepat."

"Tapi aku tidak akan pergi sebelum menikah dengan Kolonel Fried Chicken! Dan kau seharusnya merasa beruntung bisa serumah dengan gadis secantik aku _aru_!" kata Kagura lantang.

"Jika yang sepertimu disebut cantik maka monyet-monyet di gunung bisa jadi peserta Miss Universe tahun ini. Dan si Kolonel itu namanya Sanders, gadis busuk."

Kemudian yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah perkelahian hebat, Hijikata yang antara kamarnya dan kamar Sougo hanya dibatasi dinding batu kapur dapat mendengar jelas suara-suara dari sebelah—mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang berharga. Hijikata sering meneriaki Sougo dan beberapa kali menegurnya langsung, namun tampaknya percuma. Sougo memang tetangga menyebalkan yang suka seenaknya mencuri bahan makanannya atau menjual celana dalam Hijikata ke ibu-ibu yang mengidolakannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah seberisik beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Hijikata Toshiro bukan orang bodoh—tidak, bahkan jika seandainya dia memang bodoh pun, dia bisa paham apa yang terjadi pada tetangganya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada Minggu malam, Hijikata sengaja mampir ke pemandian umum yang berjarak beberapa blok dari apartemennya sepulang dari pabrik. Hijikata seharusnya libur di hari Minggu. Tapi meninggalkan pekerjaan setengah-selesai tidak pernah membuatnya bisa tenang.

Ketika sampai di pemandian umum, Hijikata disambut pria bertubuh besar yang warna kulitnya agak kemerahan, rambutnya cepak, berjanggut tipis dan usianya tigapuluhan. Namanya Kondo Isao, pria baik hati yang meneruskan usaha keluarganya sejak ayahnya meninggal, Kondo waktu itu masih kuliah, namun situasinya sangat mendesak dan dia terpaksa meninggalkan kampus.

"Wah Toshi! Sudah lama kau tidak mampir!" sapa Kondo, menyengir—memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Karena dari dulu sering kemari, Hijikata cukup akrab dengan Kondo. Kondo punya kepribadian yang sangat dibutuhkan dari seorang teman. Selalu berpikir optimis dan memposisikan diri sebagai pihak netral. Hijikata sangat menghormati Kondo meskipun orang-orang kurang menghargai pria itu. Dia pria bijaksana yang tidak akan terpengaruh oleh emosi negatif ketika temannya mengeluh, tapi dia akan memberi pandangan baru terhadap suatu kejadian yang sifatnya membangun.

Hijikata menaruh kepingan Yen di meja kasir yang dijaga Kondo. "Aku punya sedikit urusan di sini. Dengan salah satu tamu _mu_."

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Hijikata berlalu, Kondo tampak heran sebentar, tapi perhatiannya segera berpindah ketika seorang pria paruh baya memanggilnya untuk meminta kembalian.

Hawa panas dan lembap membungkus tubuh telanjang Hijikata ketika dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Handuk kecil berwarna putih bersih bergantung terikat di pinggangnya. Kamar mandi itu sempit dan pengap, terutama di keadaan ramai seperti saat ini dan pemandian itu antara wanita dan prianya dicampur. Hijikata menyipit, menajamkan penglihatannya—memperhatikan sekeliling, dan dengan cepat menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang berendam di salah satu sudut bak mandi.

"Oi, Sougo."

Suara panggilan Hijikata dan riak air di sekitarnya membuat Sougo membuka mata untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya, dia mendapati Hijikata sudah berendam di sebelahnya. Air hangat merendam tubuhnya hingga batas dada.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sougo dengan suara rendah.

"Mandi. Apalagi?"

"Biasanya kau tidak jadi masuk kalau melihatku."

Hijikata melengos, "aku tidak akan basa-basi. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan dan sembunyikan. Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, tapi suara-suara berisik dari kamarmu bisa membuatku gila."

Sougo mendengus, "kalau memang aku menyembunyikan sesuatu, apa yang bisa kaulakukan?"

"Mengusirmu. Kau perlu tinggal di tempat yang lebih pantas jika memang mau melakukan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Yang seperti itu tidak perlu, kurasa dia takkan berlama-lama di tempatku kok. Dia akan segera pergi." Sougo mengambil handuk yang terlipat di puncak kepalanya, melilitkan di pinggangnya yang terendam di air. Lalu hendak bangun. Hijikata menarik lengan Sougo.

"Sougo!"

Sougo menatap Hijikata dengan mata bulatnya yang tidak memperlihatkan emosi berarti, berlawanan dengan pandangan Hijikata yang menunjukan kalau dia sangat serius.

"Menyimpan istri orang di dalam apartemen dan bermain sadomasokisme bukan perbuatan yang tidak mencolok. Jadi, lebih baik kauhentikan sebelum ditangkap polisi." Hijikata memperingatkan.

Sougo tersentak sedikit, jadi itu yang dipikirkan Hijikata? Tidak disangka-sangka orang membosankan seperti dia bisa membayangkan hal seperti itu.

Mendengus geli, Sougo melepaskan cengkeraman Hijikata, lalu keluar dari bak mandi. Pandangan Hijikata mengekori laki-laki muda itu sampai dia menghilang di kerumunan orang, dalam hati berharap kalau Sougo bisa mengerti ucapannya dengan baik dan mengambil keputusan yang benar.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak kesepian?" tanya Kagura ketika dia berbaring di _futon_ yang dibeli Sougo tiga hari lalu. Sougo belum tidur, dia duduk di atas _tatami_ agak jauh dari Kagura, dia dari siang tadi terus menggambar di buku gambar berukuran A4. Dia biasa melakukan itu untuk melatih kemampuan gambarnya. Dia sebetulnya tidak begitu peduli dengan klien yang tidak puas atas hasil tatonya, tapi tidak ada lagi yang dikerjakannya untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan Sougo dan Kagura sejak pertama kali Kagura datang ke tempat Sougo. Mereka tetap berkelahi. Sougo tetap bicara tajam dengan suara tenang, Kagura akan mengamuk. Tetapi keduanya memang merasa _sesuatu_ di antara mereka berubah. Terkadang sikap Sougo melembut, meskipun kemudian dia akan mengejek Kagura. Sementara Kagura yang sekarang merasa waktu terasa lama ketika Sougo pergi bekerja.

"Aku selalu sendirian sebelum bisa kenal perasaan kesepian atau tidak kesepian," jawab Sougo.

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu. Maksudku, kau tidak punya keluarga... Hampir juga tidak pernah dikunjungi teman selain si Poni V yang suka ngomel itu atau cowok biasa yang mukanya susah diingat itu... Sepertinya kau juga tidak punya pacar—itu wajar sih _aru_."

Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, yang menjadi penerang bagi Sougo hanya lampu meja kecil bercahaya kuning redup yang terletak di sebelah tempatnya duduk.

"Kau pasti kesepian kan? Tapi malu untuk mengakuinya." Kagura menuduh, dia terkekeh mengejek setelahnya.

"Terserah kau saja," Suara Sougo terdengar lelah, "daripada ngomong terus bagaimana kalau kau membuatkanku kopi saja?"

"Cih. Bermimpilah Sadis! Aku tidak akan mau menurutimu."

Sougo meletakan buku gambarnya di lantai, "kau ini tidak berguna sekali. Tidak bisa masak, bersih-bersih, mencuci dan tidak bisa 'kugunakan'. Apa gunanya?"

"Setidaknya aku membuatmu tidak kesepian lagi kan?" Kagura bilang, wajahnya melembut. Namun ketika otaknya memproses kata-kata terakhir Sougo dan paham maksudnya, dia bangkit dan menjambak rambut Sougo, menarik tubuh pria itu ke belakang. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'kugunakan' itu?!"

"S-sakit sialan! Itu bisa berarti apa saja kan! Memangnya apa yang kaupikirkan?!" kata Sougo sambil mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya, ubun-ubunnya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Bagi Sougo, dia sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kagura dengan tepat. Yang Sougo ingat, dia yang dibesarkan sebagai yatim piatu memang selalu sendirian sepanjang hidupnya. Setelah berpindah-pindah panti asuhan dan bertemu banyak orang, yang dia pahami hanya satu hal; tidak ada yang mencintai dia selain dirinya sendiri. Karena itu sendirian atau bersama orang lain tidak ada bedanya. Di usia enam belas tahun Sougo meninggalkan panti asuhan, dia belajar membuat tatopada pria gelandangan pembuat tato yang menggelar usahanya di depan pertokoan di Shibuya tanpa izin yang dia kenal ketika Sougo harus tidur di jalanan. Di jalanan tidak ada yang mengenalnya dan dia tidak mengenal mereka. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depannya rata-rata tidak sendirian, setidaknya mungkin dalam pandangannya karena dia memperhatikan apa yang ingin dia perhatikan. Dalam pikiran Sougo, orang yang berjalan sendirian pun pasti menunggu seseorang atau ditunggu seseorang di tempat lain, di rumah yang hangat atau di restoran yang menyajikan hidangan lezat atau di tempat lain yang menyenangkan. Hanya dirinya yang hidup sendirian di dunia yang luas ini.

Karena selalu sendirian, Sougo tidak terbiasa dengan orang lain dan bersikap egois. Berinteraksi dengan orang lain cuma meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua manusia itu tidak lebih dari makhluk bodoh yang bisanya hidup bergerombol penuh kepalsuan. Mereka orang-orang gila yang merasa diri mereka normal hanya karena mereka sudah mengikuti norma yang berlaku dan aturan membosankan yang manusia buat demi kepentingan mereka masing-masing. Dan itu membuatnya lelah berhubungan dengan orang lain. Sougo memang bertemu orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa mendingan, seperti Kondo Isao yang menjadi pelanggan pertama dari tatonya misalnya. Tapi berpikir kalau anggapan Kondo terhadapnya mungkin tidak sebaik yang dia harapkan akan menghancurkannya, makanya Sougo tidak pernah berharap terhadap satu jalinan pertemanan atau apapun itu.

Tetapi Sougo merasakan perasaan asing terhadap Kagura yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, dia sedikit paham dengan maksud Kagura yang mengatakan kalau aroma mereka sama. Gadis itu juga kesepian biarpun dia punya keluarga. Mungkin _justru_ karena dia punya keluarga, karena dia tidak terbiasa sendirian ketika dia sendirian rasa kesepian menyiksanya. Bisa jadi juga dia bakal mati karena kesepian. Makanya Sougo memungutnya dari jalanan. Untuk pertama kalinya Sougo merasakan yang namanya peduli. Kagura punya karakter menyebalkan yang membuatnya terhibur. Jadi mereka berdua berada di posisi yang sama, saling membutuhkan.

"Sadis."

Kagura memanggil, menyentak lamunan Sougo dan membuatnya spontan menatapnya. "Hm?"

"Kau tidak pernah punya siapa-siapa kan? Bukankah seperti ini bagus untukmu _aru_?" tanya Kagura.

Sougo duduk bersila, meletakan sikunya di atas paha supaya tangannya bisa menopang wajahnya, "maksudnya?"

"Aku datang padamu seperti penyelamat bagi dirimu yang sendirian terus, bukankah harusnya kau senang?"

"Kau mengatakan itu supaya aku berhenti mengusirmu kan? Percuma. Sudah kubilang kau itu tidak ada gunanya." Sougo bilang, "kau bilang akan bayar hutang kan? Kapan? Dengan apa?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak membuatmu kesepian Sadis. Itu bayaranku." Jawab Kagura. "Aku akan menghajar wajah bodohmu itu kalau kau bersikap seenaknya, aku akan membuat hidupmu yang membosankan itu menjadi seperti neraka, dan aku akan mengunjungi makammu jika kau mati nanti."

Sougo melengos maklum, kemudian menyeringai, "bukankah itu artinya kau akan hidup bersamaku sampai aku mati?"

Kagura membelalak, perkataan Sougo di luar dugaannya. "Tentu saja tidak! Kau mau kubunuh?!"

"Tapi kupikir itu ide menarik." Kata Sougo. Matanya menatap wajah bingung Kagura. "Kenapa kita tidak mewujudkannya?"

"—yah, tapi maksudku bukan yang seperti itu. Sadis Idiot! Aku tidak akan mau!" Kagura masuk ke selimutnya, menutupi wajah dengan selimut tebal itu untuk menghindari tatapan usil Sougo.

Sougo menyeringai lagi, "sayang sekali Cina, tapi aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah."

Kemudian percakapan berakhir, beberapa waktu setelahnya Sougo sudah tidur di _futon_ -nya. Meninggalkan Kagura yang tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya campur aduk dan perasaannya bergejolak kacau. Kagura berbalik, menghadap Sougo yang juga tidur menghadap dirinya—menunjukkan wajah tidurnya yang tenang. Perasaan kesal Kagura terlupakan ketika Kagura menyadari sesuatu. Selain perasaannya terhadap Sougo yang membaik, yang berubah adalah jarak _futon_ mereka yang semakin dekat. Sekarang jaraknya hanya sejengkal telapak tangan.

Mungkin memang bukan ide yang buruk untuk tinggal bersamanya. Bahkan dalam waktu yang lama. Sougo adalah orang asing yang membuatnya tidak merasa asing. Secara aneh Kagura merasa dia telah mengenalnya seumur hidup. Pemuda itu membuatnya berhenti merasa kesepian, dan sebaliknya Kagura juga memberikan warna baru dalam kehidupan Sougo yang gelap dan dingin.

Mungkin Kagura memang harus memikirkan tawarannya, dia tidak perlu cepat-cepat memutuskan. Dia bisa memikirkannya pelan-pelan sambil membuat hidup Sougo repot sampai akhirnya memberikan satu jawaban yang diyakininya.

Tapi yang pasti, sekarang ataupun nanti, Kagura sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat pria itu kesepian. Sougo adalah rumah tempat dia pulang dan Kagura adalah tempat Sougo pulang.

.

.

.

終わり


	3. Afire Love

.

.

.

Derap kaki yang berisik membuat Sougo harus menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan _smartphone-_ nya, lagu R.E.M yang berjudul Losing My Religion mengisi pendengarannya.

 _That's me in the corner_  
 _That's me in the spotlight_  
 _Losing my religion_  
 _Trying to keep up with you_

Sougo kembali melepaskan _earphone_ ketika merasa lirik lagu itu menyebalkan.

"Aniki! Kau tidak apa-apa bukan?! Si Botak itu menyuruhku membawakan apel! Kalau kau tidak mau, aku saja yang makan!" seru seorang gadis berambut sewarna senja yang sedang menggigiti apel yang sudah nyaris habis. Kakak laki-laki gadis itu, Kamui, yang lengannya harus diperban duduk di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Dia menarik bibirnya.

"Memang sejak awal kau mau memakannya 'kan? Kagura?"

Kagura menyeringai, perhatiannya pindah pada pemuda lain yang berada di kamar itu, Okita Sougo yang sedang berusaha mewarnai gambarnya. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap seolah tidak ada siapapun meski dia tahu seseorang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan mengamatinya.

"Kau bisa menggambar dengan tangan diperban?" tanya Kagura penasaran. Suara kunyahannya yang berisik mengusik Sougo.

"Buktinya aku sedang melakukannya," jawab Sougo ketus.

Kagura memperhatikan gambar seorang wanita tua yang hendak mencekik bayi yang digambar Sougo. Wanita tua itu tampak keji dan mengerikan.

"Kau sepertinya sakit jiwa," Kagura berkomentar.

Sougo tidak menjawab lagi, namun ketika dia menengok untuk melihat wajah lawan bicaranya, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan warna baru di sana.

.

.

.

 **SELADORE**

.

.

.

.

My lovely **Sorachi Hideaki** (空知英秋) is the original author of the _Gintama (_ 銀魂) manga, I definitely don't own anything.

.

.

.

.

 **Card 3: Afire Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika Sougo Okita selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan hendak meninggalkan kantor. Dia berlari kecil menuruni tangga karena _lift_ terlalu ramai dan Sougo tidak suka menunggu. Kebetulan ruangannya hanya berada di lantai tiga.

Ketika nyaris menggapai pintu keluar, dua orang pria paruh baya terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang. Mereka berdua adalah atasan kerja Sougo, yang satu adalah Kepala Bagian dari para pengembang aplikasi, dan pria lainnya Kepala Bagian dari bagian promosi. Sougo mengucapkan salam dengan terpaksa, lalu jalan cepat-cepat.

"Hei, Okita," Kepala Bagian pengembang aplikasi memanggil, Sougo menengok. "Aku akan mengirim data _review_ dari hasil _survey_ melalui _e-mail_. Nanti tolong buatkan laporannya dan lampirkan beberapa gambaran solusi masalah, aku perlu itu untuk rapat besok siang," katanya parau, bibirnya yang hitam menyeringai meremehkan.

Sougo mengangguk, pekerjaan ini ujung-ujungnya diberikan padanya setelah sebelumya si Kepala Bagian bilang dia sendiri yang akan menyelesaikannya. "Terima kasih atas tanggungjawabnya," sindir Sougo, kemudian berlalu sebelum si Kepala Bagian membalas ucapannya.

Di luar gedung, dekat posko penjaga keamanan, berdiri seorang gadis yang kira-kira berumur 17 tahun, dia memainkan permainan di ponselnya, tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda di sampingnya.

"Cina," Sapa Sougo.

Si gadis SMU menoleh, kemudian menyengir lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sougo menyemburkan sedikit _cola_ -nya, kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Kagura, gadis berseragam sekolah di depannya menatap bingung sambil terus menggigiti _taco-_ nya yang ke-delapan, mengabaikan pandangan mengganggu dari seisi restoran.

"Reaksimu berlebihan, Sadis." bisik Kagura, lalu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, baru menyadari kalau mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian, "Lihat, semua melihat kemari karena kau,"

"Bodoh, itu reaksi wajar dan mereka melihat kemari karena kau," jawab Sougo, masih sedikit terbatuk, tapi ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Memangnya H itu perayaan apa? Apa salah jika aku bilang kita sudah melakukan—?"

Sougo membekap mulut Kagura dengan tangan kanannya sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Itu bukan perayaan, idiot. Itu adalah istilah _slang_ hubungan 'seperti itu' antara pria dan wanita." Sougo berdesis menjelaskan.

Kagura membuka lebar mulutnya, wajahnya memerah, tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari _taco_ mengepal, bersiap meninju wajah Sougo, namun ketika lengannya terulur, kepalan tangan Kagura ditepis Sougo.

"Bukan aku yang salah di sini, Cina. Kau yang seenaknya menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman bodohmu tanpa paham pertanyaannya." Ada kemarahan dalam kata-kata Sougo meskipun nada bicaranya datar seperti biasa. Kagura tahu, dia menelan ludah.

"Tapi itu semua salahmu, tidak ada yang pernah bisa kupamerkan dari hubungan kita selama ini, makanya ketika Mei-chan menanyakan apakah aku sudah pernah melakukannya, aku menjawab seperti itu!"

Menghela napas maklum, Sougo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi restoran, "Aku juga tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dipamerkan,"

Kagura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku betul-betul tidak pernah mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial. Mei-chan liburan ke Kyoto bersama pacarnya minggu lalu, kita bahkan tidak pernah liburan bersama. Anego mendapatkan cincin dari si Gorila, sementara benda paling mewah yang pernah kauberikan padaku cuma saputangan ketika aku flu bulan lalu _aru_."

"Cina, aku sibuk, kau tahu bahkan di hari Minggu aku harus ke kantor… Dan aku bukan tipe orang yang berminat pada benda-benda bodoh seperti cincin atau sejenisnya, tapi aku bisa memberikanmu kalung anjing kalau kau mau," Sougo menyeringai, membuat Kagura tidak dapat menahan tinjunya lagi. Okita Sougo jatuh tersungkur, detik berikutnya, pasangan itu sudah berkelahi, mereka berhenti setelah manajer restoran datang dan mengusir mereka.

Kagura memang mudah marah dan disertai dengan kekerasan, tapi Sougo tidak lebih baik. Dia bermulut pedas dan sarkastik, seringkali memprovokasi Kagura, ketika Kagura mulai menyerang, Sougo tidak tinggal diam atau menerimanya mentah-mentah. Sougo akan balas menghajar Kagura. Namun Kagura tidak bisa disebut sebagai korban kekerasan jika dia juga selalu membuat Sougo babak belur.

Sisi baiknya, pasangan ini cepat kembali berbaikan, mereka belum pernah bertengkar hingga berlarut-larut. Kagura bukan gadis yang rumit, dia sederhana dan mudah dibujuk.

Meskipun hubungan ini sedikit tidak normal, tapi mereka mendapatkan cukup dukungan dari keluarga. Kamui, kakak Kagura, entah bagaimana menyukai Sougo. Memang mereka satu kampus dulu, satu jurusan dan sering sekelas, tetapi mereka merupakan rival dalam berkelahi. Kagura mengenal Sougo ketika Sougo dan Kamui dirawat di rumah sakit bersama, kebetulan dua pemuda itu ditempatkan sekamar.

Kagura penasaran akan sosok orang yang sanggup membuat kakaknya masuk rumah sakit, lalu rasa penasaran itu mulai berubah menjadi ketertarikan. Suatu hari Sougo mengajaknya menonton film dan setelahnya mereka mulai berkencan, Kagura cukup kaget ketika tahu ternyata Kamui yang menjadi makcomblang.

Mereka berkencan semenjak dua tahun lalu, Mitsuba, kakak Sougo menjadi orang pertama yang tahu dan sangat senang atas kabar itu. Suami Mitsuba, Hijikata Toshiro sebenarnya kurang menyukai Kagura, tapi dia juga tidak begitu akur dengan Sougo sehingga tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Hijikata memilih tidak peduli.

Satu orang lagi yang tidak senang akan hubungan mereka adalah Umibozu, ayah Kagura. Dia seorang duda yang bekerja sebagai masinis kereta. Mempunyai dua anak brutal yang sering membuat masalah membuat rambut di kepalanya menipis, kini, memiliki calon menantu yang sadis membuat hidupnya semakin sulit.

Ketika malam tiba, Sougo dan Kagura naik trem ke Hikarigaoka, tempat tinggal mereka. Trem pada jam itu cukup sesak, mereka harus berdiri berjejalan. Keduanya masih berdebat kecil tidak mau kalah atas kejadian di restoran tadi. Tapi kemudian Sougo merasa lelah dan menghentikan adu mulut itu. Lalu keheningan terjadi sebentar.

"Nah, Cina, kemarin Umibozu meneleponku," Sougo memulai lagi, "Tumben sekali kan?"

Kagura menatap Sougo, mengerjap-ngerjap, menunggu untuk mendengar lebih banyak informasi.

"Dia bilang kau tidak ingin mendaftar ke universitas, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sougo menuntut.

Tatapan Kagura berpindah ke lantai trem, seolah mencari jawabannya di sana, "Aku tidak suka kuliah _aru_."

Mengingat bagaimana Kagura selalu mendapatkan nilai terendah di sekolah dan bertengkar dengan guru, membuat Sougo paham.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kaukerjakan setelah lulus?"

"Aku akan kerja sambilan di restoran supaya bisa makan gratis! Dan aku akan menikah denganmu supaya aku bisa menghabiskan seluruh gajimu,"

Sougo terdiam.

"Kau dengar kata-katamu sendiri?" tanya Sougo.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu supaya bisa menggunakan gajimu untuk membeli sukonbu yang banyak." Kagura mengulangi, mengangguk yakin.

Sougo menghela napas panjang, "Aku baru saja dilamar, tapi entah kenapa malah merasa sebal daripada bahagia."

"Apa?!" Kagura sepertinya ingin memulai perkelahian lagi, Sougo meliriknya sebentar, namun kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan memilih untuk tidak berkelahi di dalam trem yang sesak, lagipula dia harus menghemat energinya, sampai di rumah nanti masih ada laporan bulanan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Kau harusnya senang, tidak banyak perempuan cantik yang mau menjadi istri dari pria sadis sepertimu," protes Kagura dengan nada meledek.

Tidak ada ada jawaban, setelahnya terdengar suara pengumuman otomatis yang menyatakan trem sudah sampai di Hikarigaoka. Sougo menarik Kagura untuk turun dengan agak kasar.

Dengan kesal dan gelagapan Kagura mengikuti langkah Sougo, Kagura menaikkan tas sekolahnya yang melorot, "Tunggu, Sadis!"

"Cina," kata Sougo tiba-tiba, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Kagura memandang wajah serius Sougo. Menunggu.

"Aku tidak pernah berminat pada pernikahan."

Kata-kata Sougo berputar-putar dalam kepala Kagura, Kagura sendiri tidak mengira dirinya menjadi merasa begitu kecewa dan marah, namun dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tadi itu Kagura hanya bercanda, dia tidak menyangka Sougo akan menanggapinya dengan serius, bahkan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang menyakitkan.

Menengok untuk melihat reaksi Kagura, Sougo lalu menelan ludah ketika dia merasa paham dengan apa yang Kagura rasakan, dia tidak menduga reaksi dari gadis itu, "Cina,"

Sougo sebetulnya ingin meminta maaf, namun membatalkannya karena dia merasa aneh jika mengatakannya, lagipula dia tidak betul-betul bersalah. Sougo hanya memaparkan pemikirannya yang jujur.

"Aku bahkan belum tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan di masa depan."

 _Akan sangat mengerikan jika aku gagal membuatmu bahagia, karena kadang aku sendiri tidak merasa bahagia dengan apa yang kulakukan._

"—aku tidak pernah merasa cocok dengan pernikahan."

Tepat setelah kalimatnya selesai, Sougo merasakan pukulan keras telapak tangan Kagura di punggungnya."Bercanda kok, siapa juga yang mau menikah? Tidak perlu serius begitu. Tapi ingatlah, sampai kapan pun aku akan terus ada bersamamu, membuat hidupmu tidak tenang, ingat itu!"

Sougo kembali diam. Baru saja dia mendengar sebuah jawaban terbaik yang pernah didengarnya.

Malam itu Sougo mengantarkan Kagura hingga depan pintu rumah, tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan, keduanya sempat bertatapan sebentar sebelum Kagura masuk ke dalam rumah, bertukar senyum sebelum akhirnya Kagura menutup pintu. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, namun tetap tidak ada ciuman selamat tinggal seperti biasa.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya, otak Sougo yang biasanya dia biarkan bersantai sibuk menyusun rencana untuk besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya, kau belum menemukan pengganti," kata Kagawa, pria yang bekerja sebagai Kepala Bagian personalia selama delapanbelas tahun. Dia pria kurus kering dengan banyak keriput di wajahnya, Sougo duduk di depannya, tidak tampak terusik atas penolakan atas keputusannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak berminat menghabiskan lebih banyak lagi waktuku," jawab Sougo sambil mengangkat bahu, terkesan meremehkan.

Kagawa menahan amarah, dia bukan jenis orang yang suka berteriak di kantor, dia menghela napas panjang, "Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan surat referensi,"

Sougo berdiri, lalu tersenyum sebelum balik badan, "Aku yakin tidak akan membutuhkannya, _bye_ ,"

Pintu ruang personalia ditutup, Kagawa menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi, memijat keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Umibozu duduk dengan gelisah, kakinya mulai kesemutan karena lama-lama duduk bersila. Siang itu memang mataharinya cukup terik, namun Umibozu merasa tubuhnya merasa panas dengan tidak normal.

Duduk di sebelah Umibozu, Kagura, putrinya. Di hadapan mereka ada Hijikata Toshiro, Mitsuba, dan Sougo yang duduk berderet.

Umibozu sejak dulu memang sudah mempersiapkan diri jika hari ini suatu hari akan datang. Tapi persiapannya belum rampung sehingga hari ini dia merasa benteng pertahanannya yang masih setengah jadi diserang habis-habisan dan dia pun menderita kekalahan telak.

Benteng pertahanan Umibozu semakin melemah ketika Hijikata Toshiro datang dengan mobil Cadillac Escalade keluaran anyar, yang menunjukkan derajatnya sebagai komisaris independen di sebuah bank. Umibozu selalu mensyukuri apa yang dia miliki, namun di situasi seperti ini kadang-kadang dia mengutuki keterbatasannya dan ingin memiliki kekuasaan lebih. Umibozu menelan ludah, dia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran yang hanya akan membuat dirinya tampak seperti pecundang bahkan sebelum terjadi hal apapun. Umibozu punya harga dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu hari ini akan datang, tapi hal semacam ini bukanlah hal sembarangan layaknya membeli tahu di toko," kata Umibozu, kata-katanya ini berhasil membesarkan rasa percaya dirinya.

Hijikata Toshiro mendengus, "Apakah yang seperti _ini_ belum cukup Umibozu-san?"

Umibozu mendadak merasa tersinggung, betapa meremehkannya si Hijikata ini!

"Mungkin kau memang pria yang hebat, saking hebatnya kau bahkan tidak bisa mendidik adik iparmu, dia bahkan sangat angkuh, sangat angkuh untuk melamar putriku tepat sehari setelah keluar dari pekerjaannya!" Umibozu membalas dengan sinis.

Kagura menatap Sougo ketika baru mengetahui informasi penting itu. Mitsuba yang pengertian segera paham akan emosi yang dirasakan suaminya, perempuan itu menarik lengan Hijikata, menenangkannya.

"Dia tidak berbuat salah, Umibozu-san, Sou-chan hanya ingin kembali ke jalur awalnya, dia ingin melakukan hal yang dia sukai, dia—" Mitsuba mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aneue, sisanya biar aku saja yang jelaskan," Sougo memotong, "Aku benci rutinitas, aku benci orang-orang bodoh di kantor, aku tidak suka duduk selama nyaris sepuluh jam di depan komputer untuk menyambung hidup. Aku sudah tidak paham lagi dimana intinya jika aku harus merasa tidak bahagia sementara aku harus membuat seseorang hidup bahagia,"

"Bukankah itu artinya kau egois?" tanya Umibozu.

"Aku rasa tidak demikian," Kamui yang menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika dia bergabung di ruangan tamu rumah Umibozu yang sempit, "Aku menyukai Okita bukan tanpa alasan, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku merasa dia menarik dan mirip denganku,"

"Aku tidak mirip denganmu!" Sougo protes.

Kamui tertawa kecil, lalu duduk di sebelah Kagura yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kita cukup percaya pada Okita, jika dia berbuat macam-macam pada Kagura, masih ada kita bukan yang perlu dia waspadai?" Kamui bilang lagi, senyumannya masih terpajang.

Sougo juga tersenyum, dia bangkit untuk berdiri di belakang Kagura, mengacak-acak rambut Kagura yang sudah ditata rapi, "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk hal ini Kamui, karena aku percaya pada kemampuanku, aku sangat percaya sehingga berani mengambil anak gadis monster seperti dia sebagai istriku." terang Sougo mantap.

Kata-kata terakhir Sougo membuat Kagura kehilangan tenaganya untuk menyerang pemuda itu. Siang hari pada hari itu cepat berlalu karena hari itu terisi dengan ketegangan sekaligus kebahagian yang tersembunyi. Umibozu menyetujui lamaran untuk putrinya. Sampai sore tiba, pembicaraan antara dua keluarga belum selesai karena begitu banyak yang harus dirangkai dan dipertimbangkan. Kedua calon pengantin pamit keluar rumah sejenak untuk mencari udara segar. Sougo dan Kagura berjalan melewati jalan setapak di perumahan menuju kombini.

"Jadi kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu? Apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang?" tanya Kagura sembari menatap langit sore yang didominasi warna kemerahan, gadis itu mengambil kesempatan selama dia hanya berdua dengan Sougo.

"Kembali menggambar," jawab Sougo singkat, "Kau keberatan?"

Kagura menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tahu si Toshi itu kaya… Jadi biarpun kau pengangguran aku tidak akan kelaparan,"

"Akan kubunuh kau, cewek sialan."

"Bercanda, aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkan gadis manis ini kelaparan, lagipula aku suka gambarmu," kata Kagura lagi.

Sougo terdiam. Dia mulai curiga kalau Kagura salah makan sehingga bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak menyebalkan. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenalanku menawariku pekerjaan sebagai ilustrator buku anak-anak, aku akan mencobanya,"

"Semoga gambarnya normal, aku kasihan pada anak-anak itu,"

"Kupikir hari ini kau sedang waras,"

"Kupikir juga kau hari ini sedang berbaik hati,"

Sougo menarik napas panjang, ikut tersenyum ketika Kagura memamerkan deretan giginya, "Ya, anggaplah aku sedang baik hati,"

Kagura belum menghapus senyumnya, dia mendekat pada Sougo, "Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

Sougo mencoba mencerna pertanyaannya. Yakin akan hal yang mana? Menikahi Kagura atau menjadi ilustrator?

"Tentu." Okita Sougo yakin akan keduanya.

Berusaha untuk menjalani hari-hari dengan normal, Sougo banyak kenal dengan pria-pria payah yang menggantungkan kebahagiaannya pada wanita. Mereka merasa hebat karena berhasil membentuk ulang wanita mereka menjadi suatu sosok yang mereka harapkan atau orang lain harapkan, para pria itu merasa sukses karena sudah menjalankan kewajiban sebagai pria dan merasa punya hak untuk menuntut wanita menunaikan kewajibannya meskipun kewajiban itu sebetulnya hanya peraturan yang mereka buat agar terlihat lebih berkuasa daripada wanita mereka.

Kagura bukan wanita yang bisa dibentuk dengan mudah. Kagura ibarat batu karang keras yang harus diterima dalam keadaan jadi. Bukan sosok yang indah jika tidak ditempatkan pada tempat yang tepat. Namun Sougo yakin jika pilihannya tidak salah, sebab alih-alih menjadikan dirinya bersikap asal-asalan seperti wanita yang selama ini hinggap di kehidupannya, kehadiran Kagura dapat membuatnya bertekad untuk bahagia dan kembali ke jalan yang selalu dia impikan. Kagura memberinya kekuatan baru untuk melakukan hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Hanya Kagura yang dapat menarik sisi terbaik dari Okita Sougo. Karena itu Kagura pasti adalah orang yang tepat.

Mata Sougo bertemu dengan mata Kagura, "Apapun itu, bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk membuat hidupku menderita sampai selamanya? Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan orang lain membuatmu hidup bahagia,"

Dengan sedikit tenaga Sougo menarik kerah kemeja merah Kagura sehingga gadis itu mendekat, bibir mereka bertabrakan, Kagura menutup matanya lekat-lekat. Ciuman pertama mereka kasar dan sedikit menyakitkan, tapi hanya sebatas ini yang bisa diharapkan dari pasangan seperti mereka. Kemudian Sougo mendekap Kagura, merasa tenteram karena sumber kebahagiaannya berada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

 **終わ** **り**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura mengamati gambar gadis kecil bergaun emas yang tengah memegang bunga tulip merah, terpukau karena warnanya yang begitu memikat mata dan membuat perasaan menjadi naik bahagia.

"Gambarmu kelihatannya lebih hidup sekarang," komentar Kagura.

Sougo yang tengah menggambar di taman rumah sakit sendirian terkejut mendapati gadis itu mengikutinya sampai ke luar kamar. Namun dia menjaga ketenangannya, dia menarik bibirnya, membentuk senyuman.

"Karena aku sudah menemukan 'jiwa' pada kehidupanku,"


	4. KING PROTEA (PART ONE)

.

.

.

.

 **SELADORE**

.

.

.

.

My lovely **Sorachi Hideaki** (空知英秋) is the original author of the _Gintama (_ 銀魂) manga, I definitely don't own anything.

.

.

.

Note: **OOC keras demi keperluan plot.**

.

 **Card 3: KING PROTEA PART 1**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiraga Gengai menyesal membukakan pintu untuk tamu tak diundang hari ini. Jika tahu tamunya adalah Hijikata Toshiro dan Okita Sougo, dia akan pura-pura tidak ada di rumah dan terus menonton TV sambil mengorek hidungnya. Hijikata Toshiro memberikan surat penahanan dari satuan kepolisian Shinsengumi yang menyatakan dia bersalah atas pencobaan pembunuhan Shogun. Dalam hati Gengai mencaci maki Hijikata seorang Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi yang tidak tahu terima kasih karena menangkapnya setelah Gengai menolong jiwanya yang masuk ke dalam tubuh suram Gintoki Sakata. Lagipula Gengai ingin tahu kenapa Shinsengumi baru menangkapnya atas kejahatan yang dia lakukan dulu, setelah ratusan episode berlalu sejak dia mencoba mencelakai Shogun di episode 17 _season_ pertama, seharusnya kejahatannya sudah terlupakan.

"S-sebelum aku masuk penjara, a-aku ingin membuat kenang-kenangan!"Gengai berkata terbata-bata ketika Sougo mengeluarkan borgol dari saku celananya. Sougo menghentikan gerakannya, penasaran dengan tindakan Gengai, sebetulnya Sougo tahu kalau pria tua itu mengulur waktu, tapi dia tertarik akan permainannya.

"Apapun itu cepatlah, Kakek." Hijikata memejamkan matanya lalu mengembuskan kepulan asap rokok.

Gengai berbalik membelakangi kedua polisi muda yang tampak ogah-ogahan bertugas mengambil bola kecil seukuran buah ceri berwarna biru, sebelum berbalik lagi dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Gengai menutup hidung dan mulut dengan telapak tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya melemparkan bola biru itu ke tanah, asap segera memenuhi garasi kerja Gengai yang penuh barang rongsokan dan bau oli.

"Keparat—uhuk…" Hijikata menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu terbatuk-batuk. Sougo melakukan hal yang sama.

Gengai mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur selama Hijikata dan Sougo tidak dapat melihat, tergopoh-gopoh pria tua itu lari lewat pintu belakang, dia juga menyempatkan diri mengunci pintu belakang itu.

Di luar kediaman Gengai, Shinsengumi divisi satu sudah datang mengepung. Kamiyama bersiap-siap memberikan komando kalau-kalau diperlukan. Yamazaki berdiri di samping Kamiyama, tampak cemas karena Wakil Komandan dan Kapten Divisi Satu mereka belum kembali setelah lebih dari satu jam.

Kamiyama dan Yamazaki lalu bertatapan, saling paham apa yang ada di pikiran satu sama lain, mereka berdua berbarengan mengangguk, kemudian mendobrak pintu dan berjalan masuk ke bengkel Gengai dengan hati-hati.

"Fukuchou!"Yamazaki berseru sambil mengitari bengkel bobrok itu, "Okita-taichou!"

"Yamazaki-san, lihat itu!" Kamiyama menunjuk ke bagian dalam bengkel, di dekat tumpukan rongsokan besi terlihat dua orang pria yang tergeletak.

"Tidak mungkin!" Pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi kepala Yamazaki, walaupun sebetulnya dia yakin orang seperti Gengai tidak mungkin sampai hati mencelakai mereka berdua, namun siapa tahu terjadi kecelakaan, "Fukuchou! Okita-taichou!"

Yamazaki dan Kamiyama mendekat, berusaha agar tidak panik, namun sebelum disentuh Yamazaki dan Kamiyama, kedua pemuda itu menggeliat bangun.

"Syukurlah, Okita-taichou!"Kamiyama berseru, dia kelepasan memeluk Sougo, tetapi kemudian buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya ketika melihat tatapan tajam si Wakil Komandan. Hijikata memang tidak peduli jika anggota Shinsengumi punya hubungan asmara, seksual, dan sejenisnya baik dengan lawan jenis, sesama jenis, bahkan beda spesies. Namun dia tidak akan mentolerir anggota yang mesra-mesraan saat bertugas. Menurut Hijikata itu tidak profesional dan berkesan meledeknya.

"M-maaf Fukuchou, a-aku..." Kamiyama tergagap, dia yakin dirinya pasti dihukum.

"Ha? Kenapa minta maaf? Kau mau homo kek apa kek... Kaupikir aku peduli? Kalau wanita cantik, baru aku pikirin... " kata Hijikata, dia mengupil, lalu berbaring menyamping. Perilaku Hijikata mengingatkan Yamazaki dan Kamiyama pada seseorang yang berambut perak, namun sebelum mereka bertindak lagi, suara Sougo mengalihkan mereka.

"Kamiyama, kau ini sedang apa?" tanya Sougo.

"M-maaf, Taichou... Aku kelepasan, m-maaf!"

Sougo memijat keningnya, "Tidak masalah sih tapi... Ya ampun, aku begitu mempesona sehingga baik laki-laki atau pun wanita menyukaiku... _I'm so beautiful_ , menjadi tampan adalah dosa berat….."

"O-okita-taichou?" Yamazaki dan Kamiyama mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Tampan itu memang dosa ya, Zaki-pyon, Kami-chin..." Sougo mengibaskan poninya yang halus, dan dalam pandangan Kamiyama dan Yamazaki rambut itu halusnya bagaikan helaian sutra. Efek merah muda seolah terlihat, wangi bunga mawar menyentuh indra penciuman, dan lagu Piano Concerto No. 1 in E flat major, S. 124 (LW H4) ciptaan Franz Liszt tiba-tiba terdengar mengalun.

"Oi, kalian berdua, cepat bawa tandu, aku ingin pergi dari tempat pengap ini tapi kakiku tidak mau bergerak lagi. Aku lelah sekali. Ck, benar-benar merepotkan." Hijikata masih berbaring di tempat semula, bahkan enggan menggerakkan jarinya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara jeritan Yamazaki dan Kamiyama itu mengakhiri aksi penangkapan mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kondo-san, Hijikata-san bilang dia sedang tidak enak badan, makanya dia tidak bisa ikut rapat." Yamazaki melapor, dia tampak gelisah. Di ruangan rapat markas Shinsengumi, seluruh anggota Shinsengumi sudah berkumpul untuk merencanakan penangkapan sekelompok kriminal yang kabarnya belakangan ini beraksi di Chōfu.

"Tidak biasanya Toshi bolos rapat karena alasan seperti itu," kata Kondo, dia tampak terkejut, "Malahan, dia tetap bekerja saat sedang mencret bulan lalu,"

Kemudian pintu _shoji_ bergeser, Okita Sougo muncul di ambang pintu. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya, kilat riang terlihat di mata besarnya. Ekspresi yang hanya pernah dia tunjukkan di depan Okita Mitsuba kini dapat dilihat semua orang di markas.

"Kondo-chama, Toshi-rin sedang istirahat di kamar, tidak perlu diganggu, kita lanjutkan saja rapatnya," kata Sougo, suaranya terdengar lebih tinggi dari biasa. Seisi ruangan menatap Sougo dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka.

"Okita-taichou... A-anda tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh kan padanya?" Yamazaki tergagap, bayangan bagaimana Sougo mungkin sudah membunuh Hijikata membuatnya bergidik takut.

Sougo memejamkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu Zaki-pyon? Aku hanya membuatkan _zenzai_ untuknya dan menyuapinya, tentu saja perbuatanku belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan kebaikan Toshi-rin selama ini, _oh my poor brother._ "

Kondo, Yamazaki, dan seluruh anggota Shinsengumi merinding. Sougo duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Kondo, senyuman ramah masih terpanjang di wajahnya.

Kondo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sougo, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yamazaki, berbisik, "Ada yang tidak beres di sini, kita harus berbuat sesuatu,"

"Kemungkinan ini ulah Gengai, apa kita harus mencari dia?" usul Yamazaki cepat.

"Betul juga, ini akan sulit, tetapi kita harus melakukannya demi Toshi dan Sougo, Yamazaki... Cepat kerahkan seluruh anggota untuk mencari Gengai," perintah Kondo.

"Kondo-chama, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Sougo, masih tersenyum.

Dengan panik Kondo menggeleng, "T-tidak apa-apa, Sougo,"

"Teganya kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku..." Sougo berkata lirih.

"B-bukan begitu Sougo, kami tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa kok, namun memang ada beberapa hal yang harus kami sembunyikan, he, he, he," jawab Kondo tidak jelas, dia melirik Yamazaki untuk minta bantuan, namun Yamazaki hanya ikut terkekeh karena tidak punya ide untuk membantu menjawab.

Sougo memperlihatkan senyuman lebar—memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih, "Baiklah kalau begitu," kemudian tertawa kecil, kini cara tertawanya lebih sesuai dengan wajahnya—dia jadi terlihat manis. Aura gelap yang biasa ditebar Sougo juga menjadi lebih ramah dan menenangkan. Kondo dan Yamazaki tanpa sadar terhanyut dalam sosok baru Okita Sougo, jantung mereka berdebar dan wajah mereka bersemu merah.

Rasanya Sougo yang seperti ini tidak buruk juga. Pikir keduanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Paket! Ding dong! Ding dong!"

Gintoki terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara seruan dari seorang pria pengantar paket. Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas dia berjalan malas untuk membukakan pintu. Gintoki segera menemukan seorang pria muda dengan rambut mohawk yang dicat ungu dan beranting bibir berdiri di depan pintu.

"Paket nih," Pria yang kelihatannya malas itu memberikan kardus besar yang kira-kira cukup untuk ditiduri bayi berumur setahun pada Gintoki, sebelum sempat mendengar pertanyaan dari Gintoki, pemuda itu pergi.

"Oi, tunggu!" Gintoki mencoba memanggilnya, namun pria malas itu lari dan menghilang di tikungan.

"Gin-chan, ada apa, _aru_?"

Di belakang Gintoki sudah berdiri Kagura yang masih berpiyama—mengucek matanya. Kemudian Gintoki melihat ke depan lagi ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, ternyata Shinpachi.

"Selamat pagi, Gin-san, Kagura-chan," sapa Shinpachi, kemudian matanya tertuju ke kardus besar yang dipegang Gintoki, "Apa itu Gin-san?"

"Cepat dibuka, Gin-chan, siapa tahu isinya makanan!" seru Kagura riang, dia hendak merebut kardus itu, tapi Gintoki mengelak, dia menahan tubuh Kagura dengan kaki kirinya.

"Ini punyaku! Jangan macam-macam, Kagura!"

"Curang! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memakannya sendiri Gin-chan!" balas Kagura.

Kagura menendang betis Gintoki, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan, lalu pria dewasa yang kurang tahu malu itu menjitak Kagura, Kagura gagal mengelak. Kardus itu berpindah-pindah dari Gintoki ke Kagura dan sebaliknya, beriringan dengan pukulan dan tendangan.

Mengembuskan napas maklum, Shinpachi menggeleng-geleng, dia dengan santai mengambil selembar kertas yang terjatuh dari paket yang sedang diperebutkan.

"Kalian, lihatlah, ada pesan di kertas ini." Shinpachi memberitahu. Gintoki dan Kagura berhenti berkelahi, tertarik dengan isi pesan itu.

 _Bulan di langit sendu menjadi redup ketika matamu yang bercahaya itu hadir._

 _Berputar, berputar bagai angin._

 _Aku adalah pangeranmu._

 _Matahari yang cerah dan riang tidak sebanding dengan senyumanmu yang menyegarkan jiwa._

 _Kau seindah kelopak bunga mawar, begitu merah dan menakjubkan. Kau begitu cantik dan bersahaja._

 _Kau, wanita bersurai jingga. Aku harap kau suka dengan cokelat yang secoklat dan semanis dirimu ini._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Pangeran Berjubah Merah_

Shinpachi dengan reflek membuang kertas itu setelah membacakan isinya. Bergidik jijik. Shinpachi pikir dirinya sudah tergolong kampungan dan sok romantis, tapi sepertinya lelaki ini lebih buruk darinya, Shinpachi mulai berpikir kalau di zaman porak poranda begini, sepertinya presentase probabilitasnya mendapatkan pacar akan jadi lebih besar. Senyuman cabul mengembang di wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau sedang mikir apa Patsuan? Biarpun ada lelaki menjijikkan seperti yang memberikan paket ini, kau tetap tidak akan laku!" kata Gintoki merusak suasana.

"Jangan sembarangan baca pikiranku!" seru Shinpachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak paham dengan selera menamai pria norak ini, memangnya ada manusia seperti dia di Kabukichou?" Gintoki sok menyelidik, dia menggosok-gosok dagunya yang sedikit kasar karena bekas cukuran, "Dia menujukan surat ini ke siapa sih? Kagura?"

"Tentu saja untukku, _aru_! Ternyata masih banyak pria yang tidak bisa menolak pesonaku," Kagura bangga, sambil mengunyah cokelat pemberian orang tak dikenal tadi.

"Ya, memang," Suara lain selain suara ketiga anggota Yorozuya terdengar. Suara yang begitu familier sekaligus begitu asing.

Bersandar di depan pintu geser yang terbuka, Okita Sougo yang memegang sekuntum bunga mawar putih, dia mengenakan setelan jas merah anggur dengan sepatu pantofel putih berujung lancip, di punggungnya tergantung jubah merah api. Senyuman tulus yang tampak tidak lazim terlihat di sana, mencolok dan janggal seperti _daifuku mochi_ di tengah tumpukan _edamame_.

Trio Yorozuya melongo dengan mulut terbuka dan bola mata yang nyaris keluar dari ceruknya, berpikir keras apakah mereka mengenal pria berambut warna pasir tersebut. Apakah ini mimpi? Jangan-jangan orang ini adalah _doppelganger_ dari pria sadis yang biasa mereka kenal, atau bisa juga ini adalah salah satu perangkap busuk Shinsengumi untuk mengkriminalisasi Yorozuya.

Okita Sougo berjalan mendekat, membuat tiga orang itu ingin mundur tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. Ada aura kuat dari pemuda itu yang membuat mereka enggan beranjak.

" _Lady_ ," Sougo menarik tangan Kagura yang dingin, " _Will you date me_?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Inggris medok Jepang.

Shinpachi yang paham sedikit bahasa Inggris berkat hobi barunya, menonton film porno Amerika, membelalak terkejut. Sementara Gintoki dan Kagura yang tidak paham bahasa Inggris masih termangu. Gintoki masih menyukai film cabul lokal ternyata.

Sougo berdehem, memegang lebih erat tangan Kagura, jika ini Sougo yang biasanya, Kagura pasti sudah meng- _uppercut_ -nya, tapi pria seram ini sama sekali bukan si Sadis yang biasanya. Berkebalikan dengan Sadis yang biasanya menyebar aura kegelapan nan suram, pria ini menyebar aura merah muda kembang-kembang yang membuat Kagura merasa asing, sehingga tidak dapat memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Kagura kadang-kadang memang bisa jadi * _uchibenkei_ juga.

"Aku ulangi tawaranku," kata Sougo lagi, "Maukah kau kencan denganku?"

Semua masih membeku.

"Tentu saja akan ada banyak makanan,"

"Baiklah!" Kagura menyalami keras Sougo, pemuda itu meringis menahan sakit ketika mendengar suara 'krek' di lengannya.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kagura menjejakkan kaki mungilnya di lantai marmer berkualitas tinggi, Kagura mengamati sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Dia baru pertama kali masuk ke restoran Itali di Ginza. Kagura terpukau dengan ruangan bergaya eropa yang beratap tinggi. Lampu kandelar yang besar dan berkilau menghiasi atap yang tinggi itu, masing-masing meja terdapat vas biru berisi bunga anyelir merah muda yang ditata rapi bersama bunga krisan putih. Gadis pada umumnya akan cemas dengan penampilannya sendiri, namun Kagura justru menebak-nebak makanan menakjubkan seperti apa yang akan dia makan nanti.

Seorang pelayan muda tampan yang wajahnya sedikit mirip Sebastian Michaelis mempersilakan Kagura dan Sougo ke meja kosong di dekat jendela, Sougo berjalan duluan, menarik kursi dan membantu Kagura duduk sebelum dia duduk dengan anggun, lalu mengangkat tangan pada pelayan untuk berterimakasih. Pelayan lain yang sama tampannya dengan pelayan berwajah Sebastian tadi menghampiri mereka untuk memberikan buku menu tebal bersampul ungu.

" _My Dear_ , mau mamam apa?" tanya Sougo lembut. Dia menyodorkan buku menu pada Kagura.

"Hah! Karena kesempatan seperti ini mungkin tidak akan pernah datang lagi padaku, maka aku ingin memesan seluruh menu di sini masing-masing 10 porsi!" seru Kagura, seisi restoran menoleh.

"Baiklah, apa sih yang tidak untukmu," Sougo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Kagura merinding tapi kata-kata makian yang biasa dengan mudah dia keluarkan rasanya tertahan di perut.

Tidak ada pembicaraan setelah itu, namun Kagura dapat merasakan tatapan Sougo menjelajahi penampilannya.

"Kau membolos lagi ya hari ini?" Kagura tidak dapat bertahan dalam keheningan.

Sougo menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap jauh keluar jendela, "Aku berhenti jadi polisi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menjadi komikus komik romantis."

Mulut Kagura terbuka.

"Kau terkejut? Tidakkah menurutmu profesi itu lebih cocok denganku? Aku suka yang indah-indah, aku cinta damai dan benci kekerasan."

"Tunggu Sadis, kau serius?"

"Ya, kenapa tidak? Membuat komik romantis tidak sulit, tidak perlu membuat cerita bagus. Biarpun ceritanya membosankan, cukup ciptakan saja karakter pria yang tampan dan _cool_ , banyak wanita pasti tergila-gila, kalau masih kurang laku, bunuh saja karakter yang paling populer."

"Kalau kata Gin-chan yang seperti itu cuma akan menarik pembaca wanita bodoh, wanita zaman sekarang, misalnya sepertiku ini sudah realistis _aru_." kata Kagura.

"Tapi cerita seperti itu lebih mudah diadaptasi menjadi _live action_ , mungkin saja malah akan populer seperti *Baka Yori Dango, yah walaupun agak bermasalah kalau aktor _live action_ nya secara visual tidak sesuai dengan harapan gadis-gadis menyedihkan yang penuh delusi, maka para mereka yang perkembangan otaknya kurang optimal seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi bakal mengeluh." terang Sougo, kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawakan sebotol Gaja Barbaresco, gelas _wine_ , dan jus kranberi organik.

"Bilang saja 'bodoh' kenapa kau jadi sopan begini? Kau itu makan sesuatu yang aneh ya?" tanya Kagura.

Sougo mengibaskan poninya, terdengar Die schöne Müllerin (Op. 25, D. 795) karya Franz Schubert sebagai musik latar gerakan dramatis Sougo. "Dari dulu kan aku sudah indah begini."

Kagura merinding lagi.

"Rasanya Sadis yang biasanya lebih mendingan _aru_." Kata-kata itu diucapkan Kagura tanpa sadar.

"Begitukah..." Terdapat kekecewaan pada suara Sougo, Kagura tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

.

"Fukuchou, kami mendapat laporan dari warga kalau mafia pengedar senjata ilegal akan beraksi nanti malam." Lapor Yamazaki.

"Legalkan saja kalau gitu." Hijikata menjawab asal, dia membalik lembaran majalah _gravure_ -nya sambil menyeringai cabul.

"Fukuchou!" seru Yamazaki.

"Apaan sih? Suruh saja Gorilla liar itu menangkap mereka! Aku lagi nungguin drama *Unko no Sensou!"

Menghela napas, Yamazaki bertekad segera mencari Gengai untuk mengembalikan kepribadian Hijikata...dan Sougo.

.

.

.

.

Kondo Isao sedang melakukan pengintaian terhadap Tae Shimura, kegiatan pengintaian atau yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang menguntit ini dilakukan Kondo ketika sedang tidak bertugas, walau pun sebetulnya pria ini jarang bertugas karena dia punya wakil yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Mendadak Kondo nyaris kehilangan pandangan terhadap intaiannya ketika Tae Shimura hendak berjalan belok di tikungan, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan perlahan, Kondo terkejut ketika melihat Sougo berdiri di belakangnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, wajahnya tertutupi poni yang terjatuh.

"Aku ingin kembali seperti semula," gumamnya lemah.

.

.

つづく

to be continued

dictionary:

-Uchibenkei = yang garangnya sama orang terdekat saja, diluar sopan dan unyu

-Baka Yori Dango = parodi J-drama Hana Yori Dango

-Unko no Sensou = parodi J-drama Uso no Sensou


End file.
